


We Got Fire

by IsleFlightlessBirds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, Election AU, Elemental Magic, Family, Honestly i just wanted to make Schlatt evil, Hurt/Comfort, Philza is a tired father, Pogtopia, Rebellion, SBI is protective of Tommy, Techno and Philza are mad, Technoblade is the oldest, Tommy is the youngest brother, Wilbur is the middle child, Wingfic, and Tubbo, l'manberg, no beta we die like wilbur, schlatt is evil, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleFlightlessBirds/pseuds/IsleFlightlessBirds
Summary: When Tommy and Wilbur disappeared and returned two days later wearing cloaks over their L'manberg uniforms, someone should have questioned them. Someone should have seen this coming.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 47
Kudos: 752





	1. Chapter One - The Election

The bright sun shone down on the citizens of L'manberg as they prepared to hear the results of the election. It beat into their backs and filled the air with the odor of sweat.

Onstage, Wilbur and Tommy were standing next to Schlatt, Quackity, Fundy, and Niki. Wilbur and Tommy still had on the large cloaks that covered their backs. Tommy's was green and Wilbur's was black.

Schlatt was looking at the gathered citizens with a cool smile, while Quackity checked his communicator frantically, hoping to get a message from George. Wilbur was holding a bundle of papers and Tommy was loudly talking on his communicator.

Schlatt absentmindedly ran a hand over his curved brown ram horns.

Niki made her way over to Wilbur with Fundy following close behind. She smiled at him before going in for a hug.

No one noticed the way Wilbur flinched against her hold, of the way Tommy had paled before she let go.

Wilbur grinned at Niki before stepping up to the microphone with Tommy bouncing excitedly beside him.

He cleared his throat. The audience quieted. Towards the front of the crowd stood Eret, Tubbo, Sapnap, Ponk, and Punz. They waited with bated breath.

"Citizens of L'manberg." Wilbur started, shifting his shoulders awkwardly.

"The election results are in." The crowd collectively drew in a breath.

"In last place, with 9% of the votes, is Coconut2020." Niki sighed but didn't look too upset. Funny cursed as they walked off the stage.

"In third place," Wilbur continued, "with 16% of the votes, is Schlatt2020." 

Schlatt didn't look upset, in fact, his face hadn't changed from the sly grin that had been on it from the moment he had stepped on to the stage. His smile unnerved Tommy, but Tommy would never admit that.

Wilbur looked directly at Quackity. "In second place, with 30% of the vote, is Swag2020."

The audience erupted in cries of happiness and outrage.

Tubbo turned to Eret, who was staring at Schlatt with suspicion. "Does this mean Wilbur and Tommy won?"

Eret snapped his gaze down to Tubbo. "I'm not sure."

Back onstage, Tommy was taking in the crowd's reaction. They seemed mostly happy, but with a loud minority that was angered by the news of Swag2020's defeat.

Wilbur started again, "In 1st place, with 45% of the vote, is Pog2020."

The crowd, once again, erupted in cheers of happiness.

Tommy met Tubbo's eyes, a happy grin on his face. He mouthed 'we won' to Tubbo, before turning excitedly to Wilbur.

Tommy let out a cry of happiness. They had won.

But Wilbur cleared his throat.

Tommy's stomach dropped.

"The night before the election, Swag2020 and Schlatt 2020 stuck a deal. No matter what, they would pool their votes together to form a single government."

The crowd's cheers quieted. Niki turned to Fundy, confused. Eret shot another glance at Schlatt, who was now grinning manically.

"Combined, Schlatt2020 and Swag2020 have 46% of the votes." Wilbur stopped just long enough to see the happiness drain from Tommy's face.

"So, It is my honor to announce the newest president of L'manberg: Schlatt."

Cries of anger filled the air as Schlatt calmly walked to the mic stand. Wilbur and Tommy quietly exited the stage to stand in the crowd, their cloaks blowing in the wind.

Schlatt tapped the microphone three times, before dusting fake dust off his suit. His ram horns seemed perfectly polished, the sunlight glared off of them.

"Well," Schlatt began, staring at Wilbur, "that was pretty easy."


	2. Chapter Two - Run Boy Run

Wilbur and Tommy were in the crowd now, close to where Tubbo and Eret were standing. Wilbur played with the sides of his cloak nervously. This felt wrong.

Schlatt was still smiling. Still talking into the microphone.

Wilbur tuned back into what the new president of L'manberg was saying.

"-I said: things are going to change. I looked every citizen of L'manberg in the eyes and said: you listen to me… this place will be a lot different tomorrow."

Wilbur stiffened, and he felt Tommy still beside him. Wilbur could feel the gazes of his friends on him.

Schlatt made direct eye contact with Wilbur.

"My first decree, as the president of L'manberg- the Emperor of this great country!"

Wilbur faintly heard Niki cry out in protest, he almost didn't hear Tommy over the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

"Wil- Wilbur, surely not?" But deep in his heart, Tommy already knew.

"Is to revoke-" Wilbur took a step back, grasping onto Tommy's arm.

Eret and Tubbo stood still in shock.

Quackity cheered on his president.

"The citizenship." Wilbur's grip on Tommy's arm tightened. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ponk and Punz pull out axes. This could turn bad, quickly.

"Of Wilbur Soot."

Wilbur paled, taking another step back. Tommy followed.

"And Tommy Innit."

They stood still as cries of shock rang out around them. Some of them happy, others outraged.

"You can't do this!" Niki pleaded. She was restrained by Fundy.

"Get them out of here!" Schlatt's voice rang out over the citizen's yells.

How was he so loud?

Ponk and Punz advanced, weapons drawn. Their eyes held an evil glint.

They ran. Wilbur pushed Tommy ahead of him, desperate to get his little brother in front of him. Away from danger. As they ran towards the walls of L'manberg, Wilbur heard Tommy splash himself with an invisibility potion.

He heard Schlatt's calls fade as they ran. They were still being chased. Wilbur's cloak blew out in the wind behind him.

He heard the swing of an axe. 

There was a tearing of cloth and a flash of pain spread throughout his back.

He had to keep running.

He watched as Tommy's footsteps disappeared into the treeline. Tommy was safe.

He couldn't hear the footsteps of his pursuers. Had they stopped chasing him?

A quick glance back confirmed that they had stopped. He let out a sigh of relief as he passed the treeline.

He made his way deeper into the forest. His back felt oddly warm.

His vision faded in and out.

Something was wrong.

"Tommy?" He called out.

He heard the drinking of milk. Tommy appeared in front of him. His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking slightly.

"Wilbur?"

Wilbur felt the adrenaline leaving him, quickly being replaced with pain.

His vision dimmed again and he almost fell over. He walked closer to Tommy, stumbling.

"Wilbur! You're injured!" 

Oh. Oh yeah. 

Tommy ran the rest of the way to him. He helped Wilbur to sit down on a fallen log. Tommy walked over to Wilbur's back and pulled off his cloak.

Or, whatever was left of it. It had been torn down the middle.

Tommy gasped. He hesitantly laid his hand on Wilbur's back, and the pain intensified. Wilbur cried out.

When Tommy pulled his hand back it was covered in blood and feathers.

"Wilbur...your wing!" 

What was wrong with his wings?

He heard Tommy say something about blood loss, arteries, and needing help, but he was too tired to listen. 

His brain felt foggy.

"-need to get help-"

The darkness engulfed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh chapter two!
> 
> I'm debating on whether I should write the entire fic out, and publish it on a schedule or if I should publish it as a write. What would you guys like?


	3. Chapter Three - Wounded

Tommy was, for lack of a better word, panicking. Wilbur had collapsed in front of him with his left wing almost cut clean in half at the elbow. Tan, blue and grey feathers covered in blood were scattered on the forest floor. Blood was everywhere. It coated the forest floor, it soaked into Wilbur’s clothes, and it made Tommy’s hands slick as he set Wilbur on the ground.

Past the elbow, the wing was only connected with a small amount of sinew. The rest of the wing hung limply, blood gushing out of the open wound.

Tommy paled. He has no idea how to treat a wound of this size. He laid Wilbur on his back and fully extended his wing. Above him a thunderhead rumbled and lightning sparked.

Tommy cursed, loudly. He had no idea what to do. Wilbur was the leader, not him! Wilbur was usually the one taking care of him, not the other way around!

But he needed to stop the bleeding. He couldn’t have Wilbur dying on him. He took the rest of Wilbur’s shredded cloak and tied it tightly around Wilbur’s wing, acting as a tourniquet. He marked the time down on his communicator.

He laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair. What if he messed something up and Wibur got sick? He shook his head, Wilbur would be okay! He had to be!

He felt his communicator ping and vibrate on his arm.

**Technoblade: How did the election go?**

Tommy winced. He hadn't even begun to process that he and Wilbur had been kicked out of the nation they had formed. He felt his communicator ping again, and checked it, expecting another message from Techno.

**Tubbo: Tommy, where are you? We need to talk.**

Tommy started to type a reply, telling Tubbo that Wilbur was injured and sending his coordinates when he felt his communicator ping multiple times in rapid succession. He scrolled through the messages.

**Nihachu: Don’t trust Tubbo, Tommy! He has orders from Schlatt to hunt you and Wilbur down!**

**Eret: Tubbo isn’t on your side. Don’t tell him anything.**

**Eret: Stay safe.**

**Philza: *Image Attached* I hope the election went well, Toms! Tell Wil to check his communicator if he isn’t too busy!**

Tommy scrolled back up to Tubbo’s message, then back down to Niki’s and Eret’s. What was going on? He would never trust Eret’s message, but Niki’s caught him off guard.

**Tubbo: Tommy, please respond.**

Doubt settled in his stomach. He glanced at Wilbur, then back to his communicator.

**TommyInnit: Techno, I may need your help.**

**Technoblade: What happened?**

**\-------**

Tommy fashioned a sled out of a tree he managed to cut down and laid Wilbur down, stomach down, on it. He checked his wing again, and noted that the bleeding had slowed down. He checked how long it had been since he had applied the tourniquet. Only 30 minutes; he had an hour and a half to get them to safety.

He loaded his bag on the sled, and started slowly in the opposite direction of L’manberg.

He passed multiple locations that seemed like a good place for a base. He wanted a place that had easy access to the air, but Techno said underground would be better in terms of hiding. He had argued with him, but admitted that Techno was right. Underground was safer.

He found a small hill behind a small clearing with no signs of being discovered yet. The cliff faced a river that winded around a clearing. Instead of building a base above ground, Tommy gathered wood for tools and dug slightly into the hill, carving out an area for him and Wilbur to stay with a stone pickaxe he had managed to throw together.. He stored the extra cobblestone in his inventory for later use.

When he had an area large enough to lay Wilbur down, he brought his injured brother in. Wilbur was still unconscious, presumingly from blood loss. He checked the time again. He had 45 minutes to figure out how to stop Wilbur's wing from bleeding. He left the small shelter and stumbled upon a herd of sheep.

Perfect.

He sheared the sheep with a crudely crafted stone sword, hoping that he didn’t damage it too much.

When he thought he had enough wool, he went back to Wilbur. In the dark of the cave, he pulled apart the fibers of the wool and tried to weave them together to make gauze. Surprisingly, it worked, and Tommy hesitantly began to fix Wilbur’s wing.

He decided to leave the tourniquet in place for now, noting with a hint of panic how pale Wilbur was and how shallow his breathing was. He pulled bloody multicolored feathers that were stuck together away from the wound, dropping them in a pile on the ground. 

Inspecting the wound closer, Tommy feared that he wouldn’t be able to salvage the entire wing. The bone had been cut almost clean through and the only thing keeping the wing held together was sinew. Wincing, Tommy folded Wilbur’s wing together, wrapping the wool gauze around the wound tightly. He removed Wilbur’s cloak from around the wing.

The gauze didn’t immediately turn crimson with blood, so Tommy took that as a good sign. He stood and placed Wilbur on the leftover wool he had. He had just left his shelter to wash his hands in a small river that was outside the cave when he felt his communicator ping.

**Technoblade: I think I’m getting close. I’ve found a clearing surrounded by dirt walls.**

**TommyInnit: I know where you are, land there. I’m on the way. Anyone other than me probably will kill you.**

**Technoblade: Noted.**

Tommy finished washing the blood off his hands and stood, turning to the slowly setting sun. He looked back to the cave where Wilbur was, then to the open skies. His cloak flew out behind him in the wind. He quickly sent a message to Wilbur’s communicator in case he woke up before he was back and headed in the direction of the sun.

He had a brother to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently vibing to YSGMA pog


	4. Chapter Four - Traitorous Smiles

Tommy crossed the DreamSMP quietly and quickly. He made sure he was always close to the Holy Land, so if he was seen he had an easy escape route. He stepped over puddles and avoided large sticks. His feet made no noise when he walked on the Prime Path thanks to years of training from his brother.

He saw the black and yellow walls of L'Manberg from a distance. If he squinted he could barely make out the election podium where everything had gone wrong. He longed to go back. While staring longingly at the walls, he almost didn’t notice the flicker of movement to his right. Someone was coming towards him.

He gasped and quickly hid behind the closest building, heart racing in his chest. If he was caught, he would be killed. If he was killed, he would leave Wilbur behind, injured, in a cold dark cave with no one to help him. He shuddered. He needed to hurry but he also needed to stay safe.

He watched from his hiding place as two figures - who he now recognized as Sapnap and Hbomb - passed him, completely oblivious to his presence. They stopped for a second, idly chatting about the day’s events before resuming their walk. As they disappeared further down the path, he slipped out of his hiding place.

He left the DreamSMP with no further problems, and he slowly made his way to Spawn. Spawn was an enclosed area where most new members of the SMP joined. Dream would teleport them there with his admin powers so they would be away from any possible conflict.

He pulled out his communicator, hastily typing a message while making sure no one saw him.

**TommyInnit: I’m almost there. Walking is slow.**

Tommy eyed the only weapon he had. A horribly crafted stone sword. He desperately hoped Techno had better weapons. 

After walking for quite some time, he saw the walls of Spawn looming over him. Looking around once more, he messaged his brother.

**TommyInnit: I’m here.**

**Technoblade: I see you.**

Tommy whipped his head up, scanning the tree line around him. He caught a flash of red and then someone grabbed his shoulder. He whirled around, raising his sword to defend himself.

His attacker backed up, raising their hands in a sign of peace. He felt the need to attack and defend himself ebb away as he recognized who was standing in front of him.

His brother was there, standing in front of him. His signature pig mask was covering the upper half of his face and sitting on top of his long pink braided hair was his crown. He wore a royal red cloak over his body, clasped together with a golden chain. 

“Tommy?” Technoblade’s deep voice broke through his trance, and he launched himself in his oldest brother’s arms. Techno startled from the sudden contact but hugged his little brother anyways.

Tommy pulled his face away from Techno’s shoulder, and Techno noticed the blood that covered his clothes. Tommy looked horrible. He was covered in dirt and an alarming amount of blood. His hair was a tangled mess and he wore a ripped blue uniform and a faded green cloak on his back similar to the one Techno wore.

If Techno held his little brother closer, no one needed to know.

“Tommy...what happened?” 

“Wil- We- Schlatt-” Tommy tried to stutter an answer as Techno felt the wind begin to pick up, “We lost the election, Tech.”

_ What? _

Techno stopped, again accessing his youngest brother's appearance. Tommy was covered in grime and blood, he was breathing heavily, and he kept glazing around warily at their surroundings. Sure, Tommy had been acting odd, but Techno thought that he was just messing with him, or tired, or both.

“You…lost.” His brothers lost an election for the country they founded? That didn’t explain Tommy’s appearance though, Surely he would have changed outfits before coming to meet him. And where had the blood come from? He sighed, pushing his concerns away so he could pay better attention to Tommy.

Tommy nodded, and opened his mouth to speak before slamming it shut. He stiffened in Techno’s grasp and drew in a breath. Techno began to turn to see what Tommy was looking at, but Tommy tightened his grip on Techno’s robe.

“ _ You. _ ” Tommy’s voice was dripping with venom. A snarl had made it's way onto his face, and Techno finally saw who he was talking to.

Behind him, a tall man with dark hair and sunglasses dressing in royal attire like his was taking off shiny netherite armour. Techno had never seen netherite before; he had only heard rumors of it's existence from legends. It intrigued him. How rich was this man to be wearing netherite armour? 

The man held his hands out as a sign of surrender.

“What the  _ hell  _ are you doing here, Eret?” Tommy stepped away from Techno and drew his sword as the man advanced.

Techno decided that he would stay silent until he needed to intervene. He could easily take this man if he had to, armour be damned.

“I come bearing gifts.” Eret seemed calm, despite being outnumbered.

“Gifts?” Tommy spat, “What, are you planning on betraying L'Manberg now? We both know it wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Eret winced. Techno noted this for later. What had this man done to anger his brother?

“I have a healing potion. I know that Wilbur was injured. I can help.” The man held out the mentioned potion. Pink liquid sloshed around in the bottle.

Techno startled. Wilbur was injured? How badly? Concern raced through his bones. Why hadn’t Tommy brought Wilbur to a medic?

Tommy recoiled, but still looked offended. “Wilbur will be fine. We don’t need your pity things.”

Eret sighed, shifting his weight awkwardly. “I know. And if it means anything, I’m sorry.”

Tommy bristled and Techno decided he should speak up before this got out of hand. The wind was steadily picking up, signaling the start of a storm.

“You should go.” The way he said it implied that it was an order and not a suggestion. Eret did a double take, as if he hadn’t noticed Techno was there even though Techno was standing directly in front of him.

Eret turned to look at him, and Techno placed his hand on the hilt of the iron sword on his hip as a threat. Techno stopped and thought for a second. “Tommy and I were never here. You saw nothing.”

Eret nodded, slowly placing the potion on the forest floor. “If you need me, you know where to find me.”

And then he was gone, disappearing into the trees and leaving Techno with more questions that needed to be answered.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop it's Eret.


	5. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT

I am sorry this isn't a chapter, but it IS something related to this fic. I have been working on this animation for a while and I'd love to share it with you all!!

It has spoilers for unreleased chapters of this fic, so be warned! 

[](https://youtu.be/mE4SxvVNcjs%7C)

[It premieres January 30th, at 11:30 AM CST!!](https://youtu.be/mE4SxvVNcjs%7C)

[Enjoy :)](https://youtu.be/mE4SxvVNcjs%7C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/mE4SxvVNcjs
> 
> Go watch (and maybe sub?? :D )

**Author's Note:**

> New fic Pog. You'll like this one.


End file.
